


Fallen Crown of Carl Grimes

by That_One_Yaoi_Kid



Series: Fallen Crowns [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Yaoi_Kid/pseuds/That_One_Yaoi_Kid
Summary: One thing to know about Carl is that, when he makes a promise, he keeps that promise. Even if it kills him.





	

 

“It doesn’t have to be this way!” Rick’s gruff voice rings out in a brief rage, making Carl jump to his feet in both caution and fear. Carol jogs into the living room, Judith in her arms and Olivia trailing behind her. “What is going on?” She asks as Carl rushes to look out the window. 

 

“Not sure.” He murmurs, practically pressing his nose against the glass to look out. He could barely see the silhouette of their group. Standing in the center of the road, Rick, Glenn, Abraham, Rosita, and Daryl stand their ground against what Carl can only assume, Aiden, Spencer, and Nicholas (the douchebag trio of Alexandria). Michonne and Maggie stand near the right curb, just in front of their house as Tara, Father Gabriel, Sasha, and Eugene stand to the left curb. 

 

“I think they’re fighting,” Carl spins on his heel with wide eyes, giving a small sigh. “I need to help my dad. Can you keep Judy?” Carol gives one solid nod before leading the teen to the front door, as Olivia hesitantly sits on the couch. 

 

“Be safe,” Carol murmurs lazily, but her voice is stern with warning and care. Carl nods before swinging the door open and running out, hearing the soft click of the door shutting. When he reaches his group, Glenn moves towards Maggie and Daryl backs up to get a better shot with his crossbow if it comes down to it.

“What the hell is going on?” Carl bellows, unsheathing his machete as he eyes the Alexandrians. A majority of them are outside now, huddled together on the sidewalks. Deanna, Reg, Pete, Jessie, Ron, and Aaron are in the background of the douchebag trio. Aiden has a M1911 pointed straight at Rick while Nicholas is gripping the handle of a cleaver and Spencer has a double-barrel shotgun at his side. 

 

Carl wants to tackle Aiden in this moment, hold him against the ground and experience all the pain he can before he slits his throat, leaving him to turn and devour Spencer and Nicholas. That will solve everyone’s problems. In fact, Carl feels his mouth twitch, as if he’s ready to smirk about their fates. But he resists, substituting a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

He glances between the gun and his father, now taking everything he has in himself not to lounge at the fucker. “Stay out of this kid!” Aiden shouts, but his gaze never leaves Rick. “Don’t tell him what to do!” Rosita defends the teen quickly, shifting her weight.

 

“If I were you, I’d keep your pretty mouth shut before I have to sew that pretty mouth shut, lil’ missy.” Spencer purrs, his fingers twitching over the handle of his hunting knife. 

 

“Aiden stop this! This is so unnecessary!” Deanna screeches, but as usual nothing goes through. “Not sure why you had to let this people in. They could kill us!” Aiden retorts, Jessie quickly stepping in for defense. “I could kill you right now Aiden. But I’m not going to since I’m a good person. And they are too. If you gi-” She was interrupted by a warning shot from Aiden. 

 

It just barely skimmed Rick’s shoulder, making everyone back away. Carl moved closer to his dad, noticing the look in Aiden’s eyes. “Dad, we should go. We need to end this before someone gets hurt.” He warns quietly, glancing between his father and Aiden. “Not now, Carl.” Rick snarls back, just as quiet. Carl bites his lip in anxiety, now meeting Ron’s gaze. He flashes a quick smile to show he’s breathing, which Ron reluctantly takes. 

“We can talk about this, Aiden. We’re negotiable.” Rick soothes again, but falls on deaf eyes like always. “Shut up!” Nicholas bellows, trembling from the anxiety and stress.

 

Carl rolls his eyes and steps forward, reaching for Aiden’s gun. “Enough child’s play. Just hand over the gun and no-” 

 

_ BANG! _

 

The gunshot rings in-and-out of everyone’s ears, screams of shock and fear echo and gasps are heard all around. “NOO!” Maggie screams, falling to her knees as Carl’s lifeless body falls into Rick’s arms on the pavement. Glenn feels tears trail down his cheeks as he kneels down to comfort his wife, pulling her into his chest. 

Abraham charges at Aiden, tackling him to the ground and holds his arms behind his back as he’s still in shock from the situation. Well, everyone is more shock than anything. “Carl! Carl, wake up! Wake up damn it!” Rick shouts, frantically running his hands around his son’s torso in a panic as tears build up in his tears ducts. 

 

“Carl!” Michonne’s voice cracks as she rushes to his side, falling to her knees. Daryl points his crossbow at Aiden, and in a blind and tearful rage, releases the arrow. Sasha’s jaw has dropped, along with Tara who quickly moves to console Eugene. Father Gabriel tearfully and silently prays, prays for the time to rewind, for the day to be over and Carl to take another breath in the morning. Carol saw it all, and covers her mouth as tears silently trail down her cheeks. And part of her is more than pleased the killer is gone now.

 

Rosita is pulled into an embrace by Abraham, who soon stands to the side of Carl’s corpse in a silent salute. A salute for respect, solitude, and peace. For the pain of the teen has dissipated. Forever.

 

In that moment, Rick wants nothing more than to let go. But he knows he needs to stay alive, stay strong. For he still has family he’s not willing to let go. He calmly (and hurriedly) pulls out his knife and eliminates the possibility of his son coming back. The people of Alexandria now just stand and stare in shock, some grief as Rick and his people crumble like paper in front of them.

 

Carl Grimes has been there since the beginning. Through thick and fucking thin and know he’s gone. Dead and long gone. In that thick and thin, he was the one breathing, living, walking, and talking for anyone and everyone that couldn’t. He breathed for Shane, for Lori, for Judith, for Beth, for Hershel, for Tyreese, for Bob. 

  
But now it’s their turn to breathe for him. For the fallen one. For the fallen crown of Carl Grimes. For the fallen Carl Grimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Long live Carl Grimes, part one of the "Fallen Crowns" Series. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
